Emotional Eclipse
by Charybdis77
Summary: Eto Demerzel, der Kanzler des Galaktischen Imperiums, hat ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis. Doch dann holt ihn seine Vergangenheit ein, und sein Plan, die Geschicke der Menschheit zu lenken, gerät ins Wanken...
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alle Foundation Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören dem Asimov Estate. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

_Die drei Gesetze der Robotik:_

_1. Ein Roboter darf kein menschliches Wesen verletzen oder durch Untätigkeit gestatten, daß einem menschlichen Wesen Schaden zugefügt wird._

_2. Ein Roboter muß den ihm von einem Menschen gegebenen Befehlen gehorchen - es sei denn, ein solcher Befehl würde mit Regel Eins kollidieren._

_3. Ein Roboter muß seine Existenz beschützen, solange dieser Schutz nicht mit Regel Eins oder Zwei kollidiert._

**Kapitel 1**

Eto Demerzel stand an dem großen Panoramafenster seines Büros und blickte ernst auf die hell erleuchtete Stadt Trantor hinunter, die sich bis zum Horizont unter dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel erstreckte. Die Lichter vorbeihuschender Personengleiter zauberten Schattenspiele auf sein schön geschnittenes Gesicht. Dennoch spiegelte seine Miene keine einzige der vielen Sorgen wieder, die ihn als Kanzler des Galaktischen Imperiums beschäftigten. Das Imperium stand kurz vor dem Verfall, fanatische Oppositionsführer fanden immer mehr Gehör bei den Bewohnern der armen Bezirke des Planeten, der regierende Kaiser war schwach, und Demerzels Bemühungen, das Reich zusammenzuhalten, verlangsamten den Verfall zwar, würden ihn jedoch letztendlich nicht aufhalten können.

Demerzel war zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben ratlos. Oft stellte er sich an das Panoramafenster, blickte hinaus in das blühende Leben Trantors und fragte sich, wie lange er diese größte Errungenschaft der menschlichen Zivilisation noch würde am Leben erhalten können. Als einziger noch existierender Zeitzeuge hatte er miterlebt, wie die Ahnen der Menschen, die in ihren Raumgleitern an seinem Fenster vorüberzogen, von ihrem radioaktiv werdenden Planeten Erde hinausgeströmt waren in die Galaxie und innerhalb vieler Jahrhunderte ein unermeßlich großes Galaktisches Imperium geschaffen hatten. Die hochtechnisierten Spacer, ebenfalls Nachkommen der Erdenmenschen und schuld an der radioaktiven Verseuchung der Erde, hatten diese gewaltige Auswanderungswelle mit Argwohn verfolgt und waren letztendlich nach und nach im Sog der imperialen Expansion untergegangen. Als letztes Refugium der Spacer war Aurora aufgegeben worden, Demerzels Heimatplanet und die größte und mächtigste der fünfzig Spacerwelten.

Aurora… für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte etwas wie ein schmerzlicher Gesichtsausdruck über die Züge des Kanzlers. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, wie seine falsche Identität manches Mal Reflexe hervorrief, zu denen er eigentlich gar nicht hätte fähig sein dürfen. Über zwölftausend Jahre hatte er nun bereits unter den Menschen verbracht und ihre Verhaltens- und Denkweisen studiert, um als einer von ihnen akzeptiert zu werden. Ohne Giskards Erbe der Telepathie hätte er sich von unlösbaren Problemen umstellt gesehen. Doch seine Gabe hatte ihm geholfen, die Menschen zu verstehen und zu manipulieren. Anders hätte er die Machtstellung, die er momentan innehatte, niemals erreichen können. Und doch benötigte er diese Macht, um die Geschicke der Menschheit lenken zu können, wie er es nun seit vielen Jahrtausenden tat. Bereits zu Beginn seiner Existenz waren es nicht viele, die seine wahre Identität kannten, doch nun gab es nur noch eine Handvoll Menschen in der ganzen Galaxis, die wußten, daß Eto Demerzel, der langjährige Kanzler des Galaktischen Imperiums, in Wahrheit R. Daneel Olivaw hieß und ein humanoider Roboter war.

Der Türsummer kündigte einen späten Besucher an. Demerzel bewegte seine linke Hand eine Winzigkeit und hörte, wie sich die beiden Flügel der Tür daraufhin zur Seite schoben. „Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig", sagte er leise aber mit einem messerscharfen Unterton. Er hörte unsichere Schritte, die sich ihm näherten und erkannte vage die Umrisse einer schlanken Person in der Spiegelung der Fensterscheibe.

„Das ist es in der Tat", kam die leicht zittrige Antwort einer weichen Frauenstimme. Geschmeidig wandte sich der Kanzler um und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick in einer stürmischen Umarmung wieder. Die zierliche schwarzhaarige Frau, die sich schluchzend an seine Brust geworfen hatte, konnte nur spüren, daß Demerzel die Umarmung mit festem Griff erwiderte, sein Gesicht, auf dem sich für einen Moment ungläubige Überraschung und große Freude spiegelten, sah sie nicht. Schließlich drückte er die Frau an den Armen ein Stück von sich weg und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen. „Suemai", sagte er ernst, „es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit ich Dich zum letzten Mal sah." Die Frau wischte sich mit dem Handrücken unwirsch die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte den Kanzler schüchtern an. „Seit wann bin ich nicht mehr Deine kleine Sue, Daneel?" Demerzel zögerte kurz und musterte Suemai. „Du bist nun erwachsen, es erschien mir nicht angebracht, Dich so anzusprechen", antwortete er förmlich. Ihr Lächeln erstarb. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du mich genauso nennen würdest wie vor zwanzig Jahren", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich erneut an die Brust des Kanzlers. Ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben hauchte sie so leise, daß er sie kaum verstand: „Ich bin so glücklich, Dich wiederzusehen, Daneel, Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich bin."

Doch Demerzel konnte es sich vorstellen, denn er spürte, welche Emotionen Suemai durchfluteten, während sie an seiner Schulter weinte, und es erfüllte ihn mit Sorge.


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Alle Foundation Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören dem Asimov Estate. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

**Kapitel 2**

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Suemai verlegen zwischen zwei Bissen, „daß ich Dich einfach so überfallen habe. Ich hatte aber nicht die Möglichkeit, Dir vorher Bescheid zu geben." Sie schien völlig ausgehungert und schlang das von zwei Bediensteten aufgetragene Essen beinahe ohne zu kauen in sich hinein. Demerzel aß nichts, vor Suemai mußte er den Schein, menschlich zu sein, schließlich nicht wahren. „Du bist geflohen, nicht wahr, Sue?" fragte er sie nach einer kurzen Pause. Die junge Frau hielt inne und schaute ihren alten Freund überrascht an. „Woher –", begann sie, schlug sich dann aber mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Natürlich, Du hast es in meinem Kopf gelesen." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Kanzlers ob ihrer kindhaften Ausdrucksweise. „Ich konnte nicht anders, als Deine Furcht zu bemerken. Sie war sehr präsent, als Du zu mir kamst." Auf Suemais Gesicht fiel ein Schatten der Angst, und sie meinte bedrückt: „Ich denke, ich konnte meine Verfolger abschütteln, aber ganz sicher bin ich nicht." Demerzel legte eine Hand auf ihre bebenden Finger und beschwichtigte die junge Frau mit sanfter Stimme: „Hier bist Du sicher, meine kleine Sue, es wird Dir nichts passieren." Sie belohnte seine Fürsorge mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, hob ihre Hand und hauchte einen kleinen Kuß auf seinen Handrücken. „Danke, Daneel, ich hatte so sehr gehofft, daß ich bei Dir Schutz finden würde." „Ohne Frage", antwortete er ernst, „das Erste Gesetz gebietet es mir." Erneut legte sich ein Schatten über Suemais Gesicht, diesmal war es jedoch nicht Furcht, sondern Enttäuschung. „Ja, natürlich", murmelte sie und wandte den Blick von Demerzel ab, „ich hatte nur gedacht – ach, Schwamm drüber!" Und sie schüttelte den Kopf heftig, als ob sie ihre Gedanken neu ordnen wollte. Der Kanzler ging nicht auf ihre letzte Bemerkung ein und fuhr fort: „Du solltest Dich ein wenig ausruhen, Sue, ich spüre, wie erschöpft Du bist." Als sie etwas erwidern wollte, unterbrach er sie ungerührt. „Du kannst hier in meinem Büro bleiben. So bist Du in meiner Nähe, und ich kann über Dich wachen."

Nachdem Suemai auf Demerzels Couch schnell in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf gesunken war – er hatte sie mental ein klein wenig manipuliert, da sie noch sehr aufgewühlt von der Flucht war – stellte der Kanzler sich erneut an sein Panoramafenster und blickte hinaus in das nächtliche Treiben der Imperiumsmetropole Trantors. Zu seinen bisherigen Sorgen hatte sich nun seit dem Auftauchen der jungen Frau eine weitere hinzugesellt. Wenn die Aufständischen Suemai in Dahl gesucht und verfolgt hatten, mußten sie Wind von ihrer Verbindung zum Kanzler bekommen haben. Demerzel fragte sich, ob sie auch wußten, daß Suemai eine eigens von ihm implantierte Informationskapsel an ihrem Rückgrat trug, die essentielle Informationen über die von Giskard angedachte Psychohistorik beinhaltete, der Wissenschaft, mit Hilfe derer man die Geschichte der Menschheit lenken und beeinflussen konnte. Die Psychohistorik war der Schlüssel zur Verhinderung des imperialen Verfalls, konnte aber in den falschen Händen Chaos und Vernichtung anrichten. Außer Demerzel selbst hatte nur ein weiterer Mensch das Geheimnis um die Kapsel gekannt, nicht einmal Suemai selbst wußte von der Tragweite der Informationen darin. Doch dieser Mann war vor wenigen Monaten gestorben. Unter Berücksichtigung der jüngsten Ereignisse war der Kanzler jedoch nicht mehr davon überzeugt, daß der Tod seines Freundes und Unterstützers Machalant wahrhaftig natürlich gewesen war. Es war nun an ihm, Demerzel, die Hintergründe dieser rätselhaften Geschichte aufzuklären und die Psychohistorik vor den Aufständischen zu schützen, bis endlich ein Mathematiker kommen würde, der fähig und intuitiv genug wäre, aus den wenigen Informationen und Gedanken Giskards eine wahre Wissenschaft zu kreieren.

Ein Außenstehender hätte niemals die sorgenvollen Gedanken von der Mimik des Kanzlers ablesen können, während er dastand und die nächtliche Stadt betrachtete. Doch dann tat Demerzel etwas sehr menschliches: Er seufzte tief und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Augen. Obwohl er ein Roboter mit unbegrenzter Gehirnkapazität und nahezu göttlichen Fähigkeiten war, spürte er in Zeiten wie diesen die Übermacht des gesamten Galaktischen Imperiums schwer auf seinen Schultern lasten. Die drei Gesetze, und sein selbst entwickeltes Nulltes Gesetz – _Ein Roboter darf der Menschheit keinen Schaden zufügen oder durch Untätigkeit gestatten, daß der Menschheit Schaden zugefügt wird. _– zwangen ihn jedoch immer wieder zum Handeln.

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete die schlafende Suemai, die sich auf der Couch zusammengerollt hatte. Leise näherte der Kanzler sich ihr und ging geschmeidig vor ihrem Kopf in die Hocke. Suemais Augen waren fest geschlossen, und sie atmete regelmäßig. Mit behutsamen Bewegungen, um sie nicht zu wecken, strich Demerzel der jungen Frau das Haar aus dem Nacken und tastete ihre Halswirbelsäule von oben nach unten ab. Schließlich fand er die kaum wahrnehmbare Erhebung, nach der er gesucht hatte, ein Stückchen über ihren Schulterblättern. Er zog seine Hand zurück und betrachtete die zierliche Frau, die er vor zwanzig Jahren als vierjähriges Mädchen zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte sie bei seiner Spionagetätigkeit in Dahl von der Straße aufgelesen. Sie war ein Waisenkind gewesen, verstoßen aus der Arbeitergemeinschaft, weil sie zu alt zum Ertränken und zu jung für die Arbeit in den Minen gewesen war. Mehrere Male vergewaltigt, beinahe verhungert und vor Schmutz starrend hatte sie ihn, den gutaussehenden großgewachsenen Fremden, angebettelt und hartnäckig verfolgt, bis er befürchten mußte, daß seine Tarnung auffliegen würde. So hatte er sie in ein Versteck zu seinem Freund Machalant gebracht, der sie aufpäppelte und für sie sorgte. Damals hatte Demerzel seine Spionage bei den Aufständischen nur noch wenige Wochen fortgesetzt, doch jedes Mal, wenn er zu dem Versteck zurückkehrte, wartete Suemai dort auf ihn, begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einer stürmischen Umarmung und sagte nur ein einziges Wort: „Daneel!" Die Wärme, die in diesem einen Wort lag, würde er niemals vergessen. Es lag zwar nicht in seiner Macht, jemals etwas zu vergessen, doch diese Erinnerung, wie auch die an seinen vor vielen Jahrtausenden verstorbenen Freund Elijah Baley lagen sehr dicht unter der Oberfläche seines Bewußtseins.

Nun lag vor Demerzel eine erwachsene Frau, die sich dennoch eine unschuldige Kindlichkeit bewahrt hatte. Seine Positronenbahnen gerieten in Aufruhr, und das nicht zum ersten Mal, seit er Suemai wiedergesehen hatte. Der Kanzler bedauerte es sehr, sie der großen Gefahr ausgesetzt zu haben, beinahe den Aufständischen ins Netz gegangen zu sein, er hatte jedoch im Hinblick auf das Nullte Gesetz keine andere Wahl gehabt. Während er nun Suemai betrachtete, kam ihm eine weitere Emotion in den Sinn, die er in ihr gespürt hatte, als sie sich an seine Brust geworfen hatte, mit der er sich bis jetzt jedoch nicht hatte beschäftigen können. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Sorgenfalte, er war zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ratlos. Denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit der tiefen Zuneigung und Liebe umgehen sollte, mit der Suemai ihn vorhin in einer mentalen Welle überspült hatte.


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Alle Foundation Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören dem Asimov Estate. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

**Kapitel 3**

Lange kniete Demerzel vor der schlafenden Frau und betrachtete sie, in Erinnerungen versunken. Offenbar seinen Blick auf sich spürend, schlug Suemai plötzlich die Augen auf. Als sie den Kanzler direkt vor sich sah, erschrak sie, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder und lächelte leicht. Demerzel sagte nichts, sondern erwiderte ihr Lächeln freundlich. „Du hast Dich fast gar nicht verändert, Daneel", flüsterte Suemai und hob zögernd eine Hand an sein Gesicht. Zärtlich strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Augenbraue, den hohen Wangenknochen und den Kiefer entlang bis zum Kinn. Diktiert von der Macht des ersten Gesetzes ließ Demerzel sie gewähren, denn es würde ihr Enttäuschung bereiten, unterbände er ihre Berührungen. Dennoch geriet er innerlich in einen Konflikt, weil er wußte, daß ihre romantischen Gefühle für ihn durch diese kleine Geste noch verstärkt würden. Und da er nicht in der Lage war, ihre Leidenschaft zu erwidern, würde er ihr spätestens dann Schaden zufügen, wenn sie eindeutige Anspielungen oder Angebote offenbarte, die er ablehnen müßte. Sein positronisches Gehirn rechnete ihm vor, daß die Enttäuschung, die er hervorrufen würde, wenn er ihre Annäherung _jetzt_ verhinderte, geringer wäre als zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, dennoch ließ er sie gewähren, und er konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, warum er das tat.

„Dein Haar ist dunkler", stellte Suemai fest und strich leicht darüber, „das gefällt mir." Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und berührte mit ihren Fingerkuppen hauchzart seine Lippen. Gleichzeitig öffnete sie die ihren ein wenig und befeuchtete sie mit der Zungenspitze. „Daneel", flüsterte sie weich, und es lag dieselbe Wärme in diesem Wort wie vor zwanzig Jahren, „Daneel." „Es ist schön, meinen Namen aus Deinem Mund zu hören", sagte er leise und spürte überrascht, wie eine Welle des Glücksgefühls ihn überrollte. Er realisierte, daß es Suemais Emotionen waren, die er empfand, aber eine solche Stärke und Fokussierung hatte er selten zuvor erlebt. Suemai schien von Demerzels Verblüffung nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn sie liebkoste sein Gesicht weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Und ich finde es schön, ihn auszusprechen", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Zwanzig Jahre lang habe ich jede Nacht von Dir geträumt, Daneel, zwanzig Jahre habe ich auf Dich gewartet", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als sie weitersprach, „ohne Dich wäre ich in der Gosse von Dahl umgekommen. Doch das Schicksal meinte es gut mit mir, und jetzt bin ich hier und kann Dir endlich sagen, daß –", sie brach ab und atmete tief ein, „– kann Dir endlich sagen, daß ich Dich liebe, Dich seit zwanzig Jahren geliebt habe und Dich für immer lieben werde." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, die letzten Worte hatte sie nur noch gemurmelt. Doch Demerzel hatte sie verstanden, und ihr Geständnis stürzte seine Positronenbahnen in wildes Chaos.

„Sue, Du weißt, daß ich Deine Liebe nicht erwidern kann", sagte er stockend, „ich bin ein Roboter, kein Mensch." Ein scharfer Pfeil der Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit traf ihn und ließ ihn taumeln, so daß er sich an der Armlehne der Couch festhalten mußte. Offenbar war ihm seine Pein ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Suemai erschrak heftig, ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und stützte ihren Freund an den Schultern. „Daneel, was ist denn los?" fragte sie bestürzt. „Es sind – Deine – Emotionen –", brachte er hervor, „sie blockieren – mich, weil ich – gegen das – Erste Gesetz verstoßen – habe." Im nächsten Augenblick überflutete Demerzel ein Gefühlsgemisch aus Mitleid, Sorge, Scham und tiefer Freundschaft, und er setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Couch gelehnt auf den Boden, weil er sonst das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Suemai hielt seine Hand, sie wußte nicht, was sie sonst tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen.

Nach einer Weile legte sich das Chaos im Kopf des Kanzlers etwas, nicht zuletzt, weil Suemais Gefühlsaufwallungen nachließen. „In all den Tausenden von Jahren, die ich jetzt existiere, habe ich noch nie so starke Emotionen von einem Menschen empfangen wie soeben", murmelte er, als er wieder sprechen konnte, „ich weiß nicht, warum, aber Deine Gefühle scheinen direkt und ohne Minderung in meine positronische Matrix zu gelangen, ich habe keine Möglichkeit, sie zu filtern oder mich vor ihnen zu schützen." Suemai streichelte Demerzels Hand und meinte: „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung von positronischen Gehirnen, aber womöglich liegt es daran, daß ich Dir sehr starke Gefühle entgegenbringe, Daneel." Er blickte sie an und wurde erneut von einem so starken Glücksgefühl überwältigt, daß er unwillkürlich leise aufseufzte. Dieses kleine Geräusch jagte Suemai einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie beugte sich nach vorne, so daß sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten und flüsterte: „Du magst ein Roboter sein, Daneel, jedoch bist Du menschlicher als die meisten Menschen, die ich kenne."

Und dann küßte sie ihn zärtlich und löste damit ein wahres Feuerwerk an Gefühlen in ihr selbst und damit auch in Demerzel aus.


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Alle Foundation Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören dem Asimov Estate. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

**Kapitel 4**

In den Eingeweiden des Mykogen-Sektors beugte sich der Anführer der Aufstandsbewegung gegen den Kaiser und das Imperium über eine Karte Trantors und studierte den Regierungsbezirk.

„Sir, wir konnten herausfinden, wohin die dahlitische Frau geflüchtet ist." Der junge Soldat stand in respektvoller Distanz neben dem Besprechungstisch, an dem sein Befehlshaber saß. „Ich wette, sie ist zu diesem Haufen Blech und Elektronik gerannt", erwiderte dieser angeekelt, „Daneel Olivaw!" Er spie den Namen des Roboters geradezu aus. Der Soldat wagte kaum, seinem Chef zu widersprechen. „Ich fürchte, Sir, sie hat sich jemanden ausgesucht, der sie besser schützen kann als dieser Olivaw", sagte er unsicher, „sie hat auf direktem Wege den Kanzler aufgesucht. Wir konnten zwar nicht herausfinden, wie sie es geschafft hat, bis zu ihm vorzudringen, wissen jedoch sicher, daß er sie vor ein paar Stunden persönlich empfangen hat."

„Soso, beim Kanzler ist sie also", meinte der Anführer nachdenklich und entließ den jungen Soldaten mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. Mit einer fügsamen Verbeugung entfernte sich der Untergebene rückwärts aus dem Raum. Der Anführer, ein schmächtiger und kahlköpfiger Mann mittleren Alters, legte einen Finger auf die Stelle der Karte, die den kaiserlichen Palast markierte und murmelte zu sich selbst: „Ob er sich nun Daneel Olivaw oder Eto Demerzel nennt – nicht mehr lange, und ich werde ich diesen Roboter von seinem Thron stürzen, so wahr ich Tuarn Machalant heiße."


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Alle Foundation Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören dem Asimov Estate. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

**Kapitel 5**

Nach wenigen Sekunden, die ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, unterbrach Suemai den Kuß, der zwar nichts weiter als eine hauchzarte Berührung ihrer und Demerzels Lippen gewesen war, und dennoch ihr Innerstes völlig auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Der Kanzler schaute ihr mit einem unergründlichen Blick in die Augen. Eine lange Weile sagten beide nichts, sondern saßen nur nebeneinander auf den Boden und blickten sich an. Suemais Herz klopfte schnell und laut, und sie hätte schwören können, daß Demerzel es hören mußte. Langsam öffnete er den Mund und sagte beinahe lautlos: „Sue, Deine Gefühle durchströmen mich unaufhaltsam, unvermindert, unaufhörlich. Ich kann –" Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf leicht. Offene Hilflosigkeit sprach aus seinem Blick. „Ich kann damit nicht umgehen", flüsterte er, „es überwältigt mich geradezu." „Dann laß Dich fallen und genieße es einfach, Daneel", murmelte Suemai und berührte seine Lippen erneut mit den ihren. Und plötzlich, als sie fordernder wurde, erwiderte Demerzel den Kuß zaghaft. Eine ungeheure Welle des Glücksgefühls überrollte Suemai daraufhin, und ihre starken Empfindungen wurden sogleich von einem leisen Aufstöhnen Demerzels quittiert. Beflügelt von ihrer Freude über seine Reaktion setzte sie sich geschmeidig rittlings auf seinen Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, ohne den Kuß zu unterbrechen. Eine Hand in seinem Haar vergraben, die andere in seinen Rücken gekrallt, schmiegte sie sich an seinen männlichen Körper und schloß genießerisch die Augen. Vorsichtig stupste sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze gegen die Unterlippe des Kanzlers, dann drang sie weiter vor und erkundete begierig seine Mundhöhle. Als Demerzel seinerseits die Arme um Suemai legte und ihre Liebkosungen mit seiner Zunge erwiderte, schoß ein süßer Pfeil der Lust direkt in ihren Unterleib, und sie seufzte in seinen Mund. Da riß Demerzel sich laut aufstöhnend los und blickte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Suemai!" keuchte er, „diese Emotionen – ich verstehe nicht…" Mit einem wissenden Lächeln strich Suemai zärtlich über seine Wange und flüsterte: „Daneel, das ist sexuelle Erregung." „Ich bin nicht fähig –" „Aber ich bin es", unterbrach sie ihn und legte wie zur Bekräftigung ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. „Warum läßt Du es nicht zu, daß meine Erregung zu Deiner eigenen wird, Daneel?" Demerzel blickte ihr intensiv in die Augen, sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Und dann tat er etwas völlig unerwartetes: Er packte Suemai, drehte sich mit ihr in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit um, so daß sie unter ihm lag, und preßte seine Lippen hart auf die ihren. Suemai keuchte vor Überraschung auf, ließ sich aber im nächsten Augenblick auf Demerzels Kuß ein und zog seinen Oberkörper noch weiter zu sich herunter.

Der Kanzler konnte spüren, wie Suemais Erregung während ihres leidenschaftlichen Kusses anschwoll, bis sein Kopf davon schwirrte. Er verstand zwar nicht, wie ihre Emotionen seine Positronenbahnen in einen solchen Aufruhr versetzen konnten, er wußte jedoch, daß er Gefallen daran fand, ihre Gefühle zu empfinden und sie als die seinen anzusehen. Das Erste Gesetz verbot ihm, einem Menschen Schaden zuzufügen, doch dies beinhaltete in Demerzels Interpretation gleichzeitig das Gebot, einem Menschen Freude zu bereiten. Das bedeutete, je mehr Vergnügen er Suemai schenken könnte, desto stärker würde er ihre Emotionen spüren. Und das war es, was Demerzel wollte: Mehr empfinden, intensiver fühlen! Nicht unbedarft in Belangen menschlicher Physiologie begann er, sanft über Suemais Körper zu streicheln; zunächst über ihre empfindsame Halsbeuge, über ihre vollen Brüste, die sich im schnellen Takt ihres Atems hoben und senkten, über ihren Bauch, und schließlich schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine, woraufhin Suemai aufseufzte und ihr Becken seinen Fingern entgegenschob. Die Lust, die sie bei seinen zarten Berührungen empfand, strömte wie flüssiges Feuer durch Demerzels Körper, und er tat, wie Suemai ihm geheißen: Er ließ sich fallen und genoß es.

Wieder und wieder senkte er seinen Kopf hinab, um ihre roten Lippen zu küssen und öffnete dabei langsam ihre Kleidung. Suemai wand sich voll Wonne unter ihm und nestelte ihrerseits an seiner Uniform. Ihre tastenden Hände öffneten geschickt die seitlichen Klettverschlüsse seines Hemdes und strichen beinahe ehrfürchtig über Demerzels entblößte Brust. Als ihre Fingerspitzen seine Leistengegend erreichten, hielt sie inne und blickte nach unten. „Daneel…!" Verwundert über ihren Ausruf tat Demerzel es ihr gleich und mußte maßlos erstaunt feststellen, daß sein Penis voll erigiert war und seine Hose straff ausbeulte. „Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, hm?" lächelte Suemai mit neckendem Unterton und streichelte sanft über die prominente Beule. „Es ist mir unerklärlich, wie diese Erektion ohne meine bewußte Steuerung auftreten konnte", sagte Demerzel nachdenklich, „allerdings ist heute schon sehr viel geschehen, was sich meinem Verständnis entzog." Er blickte Suemai direkt in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie Du es schaffst, aber durch Dich habe ich heute nacht begonnen, mich wahrhaft als Mensch zu fühlen, meine kleine Sue." Zärtlich senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Kuß, während er den letzten Verschluß ihrer Bluse öffnete.


End file.
